


VIII: Heartwarming

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kid Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Time Travel, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: What's missing?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	VIII: Heartwarming

Naruto always thought Kakashi was amazing. Only when he travelled back in time did he really start to think that Kakashi war more than amazing. There was more than what meets the eye when he was introduced to his father’s team with Kakashi standing by Rin’s side. His eyes were sharp, judgemental.

Ah, he must have found it weird that Kushina would have a blond relative. Well, Tsunade was technically a part of the Uzumaki family but l’il Kakashi did not know her that well just yet—no, the brat did know but he just didn’t want to say anything.

Rough did it begin when Naruto was dragged into bell training. Minato had a bell, and Naruto had the other. It was more of testing Naruto and his skills because instead of going for Minato, Kakashi went for Naruto almost immediately.

Underneath the ground Naruto refuged after a long battle, masking his chakra to buy him some time. Twelve-year-old Kakashi was not to be undermined. He almost made Kurama come to the surface. _I just wanted to have some fun_ , the Bijū snarled, tucking his face behind his arms to hide the displeased look on his face.

_Tough. You can’t hurt him under my watch, idiot._ Naruto warned, snarling in return. _Not when I can_. Fighting words, but Naruto believed he could land a hit.

Oh, ‘land a hit’ was an understatement.

Kakashi had been trapped in Naruto’s hold, the much younger male cursing for not sensing Naruto’s chakra. Kakashi tried to reach for Naruto’s bell with a screech of his kunai but Naruto swerved, keeping Kakashi in his hold but away from the bell. _Now it’s my turn to have some fun, ‘Kashi sensei!_ Naruto smirked to himself.

Expertly writhing himself out of Naruto’s hold, Kakashi held the kunai tight and ready. He took a leap, wielding his kunai for a backhanded slash but the metal cry sung. Kunai upon kunai, the two fought. No Jutsu, just skill. But Kakashi was fast. Faster at that age.

Electricity erupted from the Earth, soaring upwards. Obviously, Naruto did not think to dodge but thought how in the _fuck_ did tiny!Kakashi manage _that_ sort of Jutsu. Naruto did not make it out in one piece.

Poor kids. Two of them failed to get a bell. It was obvious that Kakashi got his. Rin yelped at the damage and tended to Naruto whilst Kakashi got an earful.

Seemed like Minato figured out what Kakashi did.

“Wait, wait, _wait_ ,” Naruto cut in, waving his uninjured arm about. He caught Minato’s attention. “Don’t be too harsh on the kid, he was getting the mission done.” What he said made Kakashi shift. It was no lie that Naruto had to think before he spoke when it came to please Kakashi.

“All the damage done on you and you say something like that?” Obito asked, frustrated that Kakashi was being backed up by a stranger. “You could’ve gotten killed.”

“Tch,” Kakashi scoffed, “I made sure I did not commit murder.”

Careful to not say anything, Naruto bit his lip as he watched Obito and Kakashi fight like felines. Rin tried to stop them. Minato tried to stop her. It was a mess. It took a while for it to die down, leading to a group dinner of which both Naruto and Kakashi rejected.

He did not want to be rude but… Kakashi had sent him a signal that he should not ignore.

A bowl of ramen became six when both he and Kakashi decided to start talking to each other. Well, Naruto managed to keep the night alive by telling him ‘stories’ of when he was of no status. Kakashi seemed to be interested but that mask was surely making it difficult to guess.

_Lately, Kakashi has changed_. Minato told him. _Ever since you showed up, he’s been quiet. Well, he’s always been quiet but not this quiet._

Luckily for Naruto, he knew just how to approach a silver-haired nin.

“That Jutsu,” Naruto started, “when and how?”

“How is unnecessary for me to answer, but when…” Kakashi spoke, “I started 72 hours ago. It’s progressing slower than anticipated.”

_Eh._ Naruto’s train of thought ended on that one syllable, staring at the boy who nonchalantly continued to eat.

“That Jutsu is progressing slower than anticipated?” Naruto parroted. Kakashi nodded.

“I planned it would take no more than 72 but it seems like I will only be completing it by 98 hours.”

_My Rasenshuriken, with my clones, took me almost a week—you’re complaining you’d only complete it in four days!?_ Naruto was very close to shouting at the kid but no. It was Kakashi. He was not just some child. He was _Kakashi_. So, Naruto breathed in. Breathed out. “Well, I just got hit by it and needed Rin to heal the damage, I would say it’s complete. What’s missing?”

_Everything_. The word was hanging on the kid’s tongue, but he withheld the word. “A name,” he said instead, earning himself a snort and a hair ruffle. Kakashi found it weird that this Uzumaki fellow was acting so familiar around him. Did the Uzumaki know exactly who he was? Or who his father was? Whatever it was, Kakashi was grateful. He would never say it to the blond’s face, but maybe, in due time, he could tell Naruto he was beginning to have a crush on him. No… no, that would remain a secret, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be taking a wee break! I'll be back soon! 
> 
> P.S. Thank you to those who are reading this ridiculous series xD


End file.
